Patent application, PCT/GB02/00230, published under no. WO 02/058174 on 25 July 2002, describes and claims an electrode for a battery, the electrode comprising a shaped substantially pore-free body of hardened resin and having electrical paths defined by contacting conductive particles. It is intended that by this reference the entire disclosure of this application is incorporated herein. In one embodiment the electrode is in flat form, i.e. a plate. Various methods of manufacture are disclosed, including manufacture by pressing a heat-curing or thermosetting composition in a heated mould. In one disclosed method, thin metallic foils are placed in the pressing moulds, the composition added, and a top foil applied, the mould is then closed and pressure is applied. The formed part is then ejected.
In order to maximise the rate at which such parts can be formed, it is preferred to have the mould tool operating at a high temperature to reduce the cure time. When raised to high temperatures the viscosity of the resin/hardener composition decreases in a few seconds and the composition commences to gel within a few more seconds.
Hence a rapid and convenient way of introducing the metallic foils and composition to the mould cavity is required.
It is one object of this invention to provide a method for delivering a composition to the mould cavity such that the mould can be closed quickly in order to minimise and prevent problems arising from premature curing in a high temperature mould. Another object of this invention relates to removing the formed article quickly to maximise the availability and productivity of the press.